


Trick or Treat

by Golden_Asp



Series: Ardyn YesCon Week works [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn and Ignis have a kid and take her trick or treating, Costumes, Family, Kid Fic, Lighthearted, M/M, No angst!, Shocking I know, just wait until you see what Ardyn is dressed as, technically ABO but not really because no one goes into heat or rut, this was fun, yes con day 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: It was Halloween and Ignis highly regretted the deal he'd made with their daughter months earlier about wearing costumes.  Ardyn, of course, just found it hilarious.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> a lighthearted entry for yes week, and the second story for day five. Technically this is ABO, but no knotting, no mating. This is well after they've had their child. She's between six and eight I guess.
> 
> Art by Miura Sky  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MiuraSky)
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/golden_asp)

“Papa!” the little girl yelled, pigtails flying as she launched herself into Ignis’ arms. Ignis laughed, spinning a circle with his daughter in his arms.

“And how are you today, Amaris?”

“It’s Halloween! Candy!”

Ignis laughed, burying his nose in Amaris’ dark red hair. His eyes lifted, lips curling in a smile at the sight of his mate watching them. Amaris had Ardyn’s hair and his eyes. Ardyn called her their little strawberry.

“But you’re not in your costume, little wolf,” Ignis said, tugging on one of her pigtails.

“She wanted to wait for you. She’s quite stubborn.”

“Gee, I wonder where she gets that from,” Ignis said dryly. Ardyn gave him an entirely innocent look. Ignis rolled his eyes and carried their daughter into the house, pausing to kiss Ardyn.

“Eww, stop!” Amaris yelled. The two men laughed and pulled apart.

“Come, let’s get you in your costume,” Ardyn said, taking Amaris’ hand. She grinned up at him toothily, taking Ignis’ hand in her other.

Ardyn pulled out the robe and helped Amaris into it. She chattered to Ignis about her day as Ardyn brushed and braided her hair back. Ignis attached the little green tail under the robe. Amaris laughed and shook her butt, grinning as the tail swished back and forth. 

Ardyn grabbed the shoes that matched the robes and put them on her, tying them firmly. Ignis pulled the hood of the robe up over Amaris’ red hair.

“Here,” Ardyn said, pulling out a lantern and a knife. Amaris took them with a laugh, swinging the knife around.

“Really, a real knife?” Ignis asked dryly.

“There’s no edge, calm down,” Ardyn said, standing up and kissing Ignis hard.

Their daughter made retching noises behind their backs.

Ignis laughed, turning to her. “Now, aren’t you just the cutest little tonberry ever?”

Amaris nodded excitedly, shaking her butt and laughing as the tail moved.

“Now you both,” she said.

Ignis groaned. He had rather hoped his daughter would forget about the deal they had made months earlier. Ardyn grinned.

“Papa will look magnificent in his costume, won’t he?” Ardyn asked slyly.

“Not as good as Daddy will look in his,” Ignis shot back, glaring at Ardyn. “Traitor,” he added under his breath.

Ardyn pulled out the two costumes for him and Ignis. Amaris clapped gleefully, grinning up at her parents. 

At least being a black mage wasn’t as bad as Amaris’ original idea. She had wanted him to be a cactuar. He balanced the hat on his head, taking his staff in hand. The blue robes hung down around him, folded artfully.

“Well?” he asked his daughter, turning around to give Amaris a good view. 

She let out an excited squeal and threw her arms around his waist. Ignis picked her up and kissed her cheek.

“Hurry up, Ardyn!” Ignis called through the bathroom door.

The door opened, and Ignis nearly dropped his daughter from laughing so hard. Amaris squealed with laugher, burying her head under the brim of Ignis’ mage hat.

Ardyn struck a pose, the pompom on his head bobbing with every movement. Ardyn wore a Moogle onesie, a headband with the pompom clashing horribly with his hair.

“Kupo?” Ardyn asked.

Ignis howled with laughter, sitting down so he didn’t drop Amaris. Amaris rushed over to Ardyn, laughing joyously as he scooped her into his arms. She pressed a sloppy kiss against his cheek.

“Love you, Daddy,” she said.

“Love you, too, baby,” Ardyn said, smiling at her.

Ardyn lifted his eyes and watched as his husband attempted to recover himself. Ignis took his glasses off, wiping tears from his face.

“So glad I could offer amusement,” Ardyn said dryly. 

Ignis grinned at him, standing up.

“You always do.”

Ardyn slapped Ignis on the ass as they walked out the door. Ignis yelped, jumping sideways.

“I will hit you with my wizard staff,” Ignis said, lifting the staff threateningly. 

Ardyn winked. “I’m hoping you’ll do something with another staff later tonight.”

Ignis rolled his eyes. “Get your mind out of the gutter around our daughter.”

Ardyn laughed, letting Amaris lead them down the street. They waited while she rushed up the steps of Cor Leonis’ house and rang the doorbell. She danced with anticipation as the door opened.

Ignis slipped his arm around Ardyn’s waist. “You look absolutely ridiculous, by the way.”

Ardyn laughed again, watching as Cor pretended to fight their tonberry daughter.

“It’s completely worth it, though.”

Ignis watched as Amaris sat on Cor’s chest, declaring herself the victor. Cor put candy in Amaris’ lantern (it was actually a bucket). He looked up and saw Ignis and Ardyn, grinning at their costumes.

Ardyn lifted a hand and waved lazily. Cor snorted, waving back and sending their daughter back with a gentle nudge.

“Did Uncle Cor give you lots of candy?” Ignis asked.

“Uh huh!” Amaris said, skipping ahead of them to the next house. 

Ardyn and Ignis followed, fingers entwined.

Amaris’ voice rang out at the next house.

“Trick or Treat!”

Ignis nuzzled Ardyn’s neck. “I do believe I’ll make you wear that tonight…after Amaris is asleep.”

Ardyn laughed, tilting his head to give Ignis easier access to his neck.

“I look forward to it.”

That night, long after Amaris’ candy had been sorted and she’d been put to bed with her plush Spiracorn, Ignis pinned Ardyn beneath him, flicking that ridiculous pompom and grinning down at his husband.

He nipped at Ardyn’s jaw, hand moving lower to cup Ardyn through the onesie.

Ignis pulled back, looking down at him with a grin. He arched his eyebrow, rubbing at Ardyn’s length.

“Trick or treat,” Ardyn whispered, grinning up at him.

“Oh, you’re definitely a treat,” Ignis purred.

Ardyn laughed, pulling Ignis close for a kiss.

“Shut up and fuck me, trickster,” Ardyn said.

“With immense pleasure,” Ignis replied.

Ignis made him wear the pompom the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know your thoughts!! Comments and Kudos are love!


End file.
